Icebusters
'''While the teams start their second challenge starts up a with on other teams to eliminate . During this, bonds quickly, while gets mad at , who ends up getting the boot. Plot The episode opens up with Gwen, Heather, Owen and Duncan sitting outside underneath the cabin's shelter, in the freezing rain. Owen then starts reminding the three others about how they got carried away by the rain last time. With that, Heather tells him to shut up, and walks inside her cabin. With that, Chris starts speaking over the loudspeaker about how the next challenge will begin soon. And, many of the other campers come outside to hear it. He then tells everyone to meet him and Chef at the Dock of Shame in ten minutes. Later, when everyone's at the dock, Chris explains the next challenge: a scavenger hunt. Each team must go and find special flags (with their symbols on it) and bring them to the Mess Hall. However, each member of the team can bring one flag, and then must stay there. With each camper given one clue (that may, or may not give the location to where one of THEIR flags are) they run off. In the woods, Heather pulls aside Scott and Courtney and tells them about how the Impressive Icicles are the most likely to win this challenge (due to them spreading out, and having six people) and she wants to start an alliance to eliminate that team. When Scott asks why she chose them, she answers because the three of them are evil (or as close to evil as you'll get on this show). Back in the forest, all teams have at least one flag, except for the Sparkling Sweets, who have all but one. While Owen is the only one who has to find the flag (as Lightning, B and Heather already found there's), the Super Snowflakes have no flag, due to Staci annoying everyone else and not letting them concentrate. While she is blabbering away, Courtney and Sierra find two flags, and Leshawna finding another, leaving only Noah and Staci to find their's. Noah then spots the last flag: in a tree. He decides to climb the tree to get it, but a giant mutant mole comes up and tries eating him. Chris comes on in the confessional, saying that he must've forgot to tell them about the "surprises". Noah manages to get the flag and runs away. Hours later, everyone gets back to the Mess Hall, except for Owen, Staci, Beth and Jo. Owen ends up finding his (hidden in garbage guarded by a cockroach) and runs back to camp to make the Sparkling Sweets the winners. Jo then comes in, followed by Beth. Staci ends up coming last, and being chased by many mutant creatures including: a mutant loon, a mutant eagle, a mutant eagle, a wolly beaver and a mutant bat. She then runs in and lies about how her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother invented the term "hiding", and how her great-great-great-great-grandfather invented the first chase-scene. Annoyed with all the lies, the Super Snowflakes then glare at her. At the campfire ceremony, Chris calls Noah, Sierra and Courtney to get their marshmallows, leaving Leshawna and Staci to be in the bottom two. Staci then ends up getting the boot. Chris then says to "stay tuned for more thrills, chills, and gills" next time on Total Drama ICE! Cast |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |}